This That and Some of These
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: My catch-all entry for SWAT Kat shorts and drabbles, featuring various characters and a variety of genres.
1. The Gift: Feral and Felina

**Title:** The Gift  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 17, 2005  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  
**Author's Note:** I see a lot of drabbles (100 word fanfics) in the Inuyasha fandom. I thought I'd try a SWAT Kat one. Expect more to come.

* * *

As he watched the eight year old reach for the present he knew to be from him, he felt a fresh stab of guilt. He should have bought a doll. It was common sense. Little she-kats liked dolls and, even as out of touch with childhood as he was, he knew that much.

But, his week had been hectic. Grabbing a toy from the fundraiser's stand in the lobby at Headquarters had been all he could manage.

Now, he watched his niece pull the plastic replica of an Enforcer from the gift bag with mounting dread.

And then, she smiled.


	2. Role Model: Feral and Felina

**Title: **Role Model**  
Author: **Kristen Sharpe**  
E-Mail: **kristenskatfyresightdotcom**  
Date: **April 14, 2005**  
Genre: **General**  
Rating: **G**  
Warnings: **None.**  
Disclaimer: **"SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron," its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.**  
Author's Note: **Another 100 word fanfic aka a "drabble". (I finally looked up the word and verified just what constitutes a so-called "drabble". The most authoritative definitions hold that it must be 100 words, no more and no less.) This features Feral and Felina again, having been created with some leftover ideas/text from my first SK drabble.

* * *

He wasn't sure her mother ever quite forgave him. And, even his brother had given him some sour looks in the days after her announcement that she was joining the Academy.

He had not pushed her to become an Enforcer. He had even been a bit distant toward her when she was a child. He was not particularly good with children.

He had indulged her by telling her about his cases. And, she had listened, though he was not a particularly good storyteller.

Perhaps her decision had nothing to do with him. Perhaps it had everything to do with him.


	3. Bad Enough: Chance

**Title:** Bad Enough  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 15, 2005  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  
**Author's Note:** Just a little poking fun at a trend in the SK fandom.

Chance was tired of Mary Sue.

It was bad enough that most of them found the need to somehow belittle him at every opportunity. Bad enough they all blithely assumed he was unintelligent apparently based on his choices of television programming. (As if anyone who watched soap operas religiously had any right telling him that the plot of "Scaredy Kat" was stupid and repetitive.) Bad enough that the constant flirtation drove Jake to distraction. Bad enough they had all invited themselves into the SWAT Kats.

But, most annoying of all, why didn't _he_ get any more Mary Sue love interests?


	4. Love Hurts: Jake

**Title:** Love Hurts  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 15, 2005  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  
**Author's Note:** More poking fun at fandom trends.

Jake wasn't sure how or why it had begun. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know. And, given his current string of injuries, he probably wouldn't remain conscious long enough to puzzle it all out. The only certainty he had was that, just in the last week, he had endured several fanfics worth of broken bones, head trauma, death, resurrection, acquiring supernatural powers and having the fate of the universe dumped into his less than steady hands.

The only explanation for which appeared to be that he was many authors' favorite character.

Whoever said that love hurts wasn't kidding.


	5. Lingering: Dr Sinian

**Title:** Lingering  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 4, 2005  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** E  
**Disclaimer:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  
**References:** "The Ghost Pilot"  
**Words:** 150

* * *

Dr. Sinian sighed in relief as she watched the remains of the Red Lynx' plane burn. Thank goodness she had obtained permission to retrieve and destroy the wreckage before it was too late. 

The retrieval had only confirmed her fears. Lynx' plane, wings clipped by the SWAT Kats' missiles, was otherwise intact. Just as it had been when it was dredged from the ocean floor the first time.

It was proof that Lynx' spirit wasn't at rest. Not even after his defeat at the hands of a second Manx. He had been weakened, not destroyed. But, if her findings were correct, the plane was the focus of his power. With it gone, Lynx too would fade into the ether.

Unless he had managed to imbue something else with the hatred that fueled his wandering spirit.

How she wished the Enforcers had agreed to destroy the remnants of the Blue Manx.


	6. Insulted: Dr Viper vs ?

**Title:** Insulted  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 4, 2005  
**Words:** 125  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

Sharp, blinding pain lanced through Dr. Viper's head. Growling, he lashed out wildly with his tail. He met empty air. Then... There! The powerful appendage caught something solid, flung it away. 

Assured of a moment's reprieve, the mutated scientist scrubbed at his eyes. Blasted hairspray.

A second stab of pain erupted from his temple.

Snarling, Viper recoiled. He had forgotten. High heeled shoes tended to come in pairs.

He didn't have time to think on it further.

Again, the shoe's vicious heel drove into his head. Then, his side. The assault was relentless, furious.

Finally, Dr. Viper opted for retreat, cursing his luck.

The next time he tried to kidnap Callie Briggs he would remember not to insult her glasses.

But, they did look geeky.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** This began as a little request from KS Claw to do something involving Callie, Dr. Viper and a lot of action. I took it as a challenge to see if I could actually do anything "action-y" in just 100 words.


	7. Blaze: TBone

**Title:** Blaze  
**Date:** March 17, 2007  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** E  
**Disclaimer:**_SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

"_Then, let's go out in a blaze of glory._"

T-Bone didn't want to die. He didn't want to be killed. He didn't want to grow old.

T-Bone didn't want Razor to die. He didn't want to be alone.

T-Bone didn't want to stop being a SWAT Kat. But, he didn't want the fame.

T-Bone didn't want gravity to ever catch him. He didn't want to believe it could.

T-Bone wanted to fly. He wanted to do something good with his life.

So, he would burn bright as long as possible.

Because, most of all, T-Bone didn't want to fade away.


	8. Literally: Razor

**Title:** Literally  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** March 15, 2009  
**Words: **125  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** E  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

Gingerly, Razor tugged the lightning-blackened housing off his dimensional radar. As expected, circuitboards had been reduced to char, wires were melted into shapeless lumps.

And, something was sparking.

Razor jerked away.

"The power should be disconnected!"

He double-checked. He _had_ disconnected the power.

"So, why—?" Leaning closer, Razor watched the sparks arcing across the radar's devastated interior.

After a minute, he realized. The light wasn't blue-white like electricity. It was purple.

Purple like the glow of the PastMaster's watch. Like the light that had crackled around the TurboKat during the PastMaster's last attack.

Purple that explained so very much about just _how_ his new radar had thrown them across time and space.

"Well," Razor managed, "leave it to magic to interpret 'dimensional radar' literally."

* * *

Author's Note: Just my attempt to offer an answer to a little detail that always bothered me about the episode "Dark Side of the SWAT Kats".


	9. Business: Mr Young

**Title: **Business  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 20, 2010  
**Words:** 150  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer: ** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

"MegaKat Air Flight 305, now boarding."

At the announcement, Mr. Young collected his briefcase and stood. Beside him, his two companions quickly followed suit, and the trio moved toward the boarding ramp. But, as they went, the trailing pair slowed to trade a speaking glance.

Finally, one spoke. "Sir, MegaKat City again? Even if Mayor Manx's latest venture is worthwhile, the chances of the property remaining intact are… slim."

Mr. Young smiled. "Perhaps we'll find something worthwhile anyway."

As his associates frowned, Mr. Young turned to hide his widening smile. He agreed that there were likely no profitable real estate ventures in MegaKat City. None that would survive more than a few months anyway, given the monsters and lunatics that plagued the city. But, that was why he, at least, _would_ find something worthwhile. Because he didn't travel to MegaKat City for business deals.

He did it for the excitement.


End file.
